This invention relates generally, to a control board used in conjunction with a chart applicable particularly to record and display a plurality of activities associated with various items or instances, such as the administration of drugs or other medications. It is desirable to maintain a visual record of a plurality of parameters relating to numerous persons or items on a single chart sheet and to be able to quickly and precisely read or enter data at any vertical or horizontal point on the sheet particularly in the critical field of administration of pharmaceutical medicaments and it will be appreciated that convenient chart means will be applicable in other areas of administrative record keeping or inventory control.
Several devices have been suggested in the past for movable superimposed characters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,057 issued Sept. 9, 1980 to Luikart discloses a slide with different indexing means on a first and second slideable indexing or recording means. Another example will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,184 issued Dec. 21, 1982 to Dowzall and which discloses a sign making apparatus with a spring loaded captive ball detent means affixed to a carriage. In both these prior assemblies mobility of slide means is one dimensional.